Evolution
Evolution were a professional wrestling stable in the WWE, consisting of Triple H, Randy Orton, Tyler Chandler & Ric Flair. Evolution was originally formed in 2007 before splitting not long afterwards. Triple H would reform Evolution in 2010 with the inclusion of then Intercontinental Champion, Tyler Chandler. Chandler would later bring in Ric Flair as his mentor/manager briefly. History Earlier formation To be added Reformation and implosion Triple H would reform Evolution on the January 11, 2010 episode of RAW following his match with Chris Jericho which he lost. Randy Orton would make his way down to the ring and it appeared as though they were going to double team Triple H, however Randy instead ended up hitting Jericho with an RKO instead and would go on to hug Triple H, before Triple H motioned to the back and out came then Intercontinental Champion, Tyler Chandler. The three men stood in the ring as Triple H saying that him and Orton had been planning this for weeks and had been scouting before deciding on Chandler being the third member of the group. The three made it known that they were going to take out the Other Side, the stable that Jericho was apart of and the stable that Orton was once a member of. Triple H ended it by giving Jericho a pedigree as all three men held their hands up to end RAW. At New Years Revolution both Triple H and Randy Orton failed to win the WWE Championship, with Cody Rhodes winning the championship, during which Orton was sidelined with an injury; meanwhile Chandler was able to successfully retain the Intercontinental Championship in a Fatal Four Way. On the following February 1, 2010 episode of RAW, during a scheduled match between new WWE Champion, Cody Rhodes and John Cena with Chandler down at commentary. Chandler manages to distract the referee which brings out Triple H who takes both Cody Rhodes and the referee out with a sledgehammer. Both Chandler and Triple H enter the ring in what looks to be a two on one assault of John Cena, before Triple H turns on Chandler and drills him with the sledgehammer instead, effectively kicking him out of Evolution. This led to a beatdown of both Rhodes and Chandler by Triple H and John Cena. Chandler would cost Ric Flair a match appearing via satelite and distracted him allowing, Jeff Hardy to get a victory over him. A week later, Chandler was interviewed by Jim Ross and declared that when he was back to 100% he was going to take out each member of Evolution one by one. At the Royal Rumble PPV, Chandler returned and attacked Ric Flair costing him his spot in the Royal Rumble match. The next night on RAW, Flair called Chandler out to the ring as the two ended up slugging it out with Chandler coming out on top, afterwards Chandler challenged Triple H to a match at Wrestlemania. After being sidelined for a number of weeks Chandler returned at the Royal Rumble attacking his former mentor Ric Flair, declaring that he was going to take out each member of Evolution one by one. Chandler was able to defeat Ric Flair in a match, setting his sights once again on Triple H. However the planned feud between the two would be scrapped thus officially ending Evolution. Reunion On the June 5, 2015 episode of Smackdown, Tyler Chandler reunited Evolution alongside Ric Flair and brought in Batista. The three then got into a brawl with Dolph Ziggler, Ethan Carter III and Kevin Owens with it ending with Chandler spearing Owens and then challenging him to a match at Invasion. Members In wrestling Entrance themes *'"Line in the Sand"' by Motorhead – (2010; June 5, 2015–present) Championships and accomplishments *'WWE The E-Fed' **'WWE Intercontinental Championship' (1 time) – Tyler Chandler **'WWE Tag Team Championship' (1 time) – Orton & Triple H